Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISE
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: I have my own thoughts on how Ninjago tournament of elements should have ended read this story to discover it...
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! another new story so fun! But this is kinda like the songs and the one shots, they are just ones I do for fun! but I hope you enjoy!**

How Ninjago Episode 35 Should Have Ended  
Jay: Huh ninja never quit huh Zane?  
(Jay looks at the picture of the ninjas, Lloyd enters the room)  
Lloyd: the team needs you now more than ever  
Jay: how did you get in here?  
Lloyd: Well One I'm a freakin' sneaky ninja and two this place is never guarded with security.  
Jay: I agree.  
Lloyd: anyway back to script, and you are wearing makeup.  
(Jay has freaky makeup on)  
Jay: It's concealer modifying tool of a ninja, and what do you mean team?  
Lloyd: well there's Cole, Kai, Me, You well the ice one's dead because he was absolute idiot and killed himself.  
Jay: dude, this is a children tv show right?  
Lloyd: oh...well...uh... you see back to script.  
Jay: There's no way you're getting me back with that backstabbing, girl stealing...BEEP.  
Lloyd: why are we spending so much time with Jay, you're the master of lightening... if you change your mind you know where I'll be..blabbla.  
(three girls enter the room)  
Girl 1: Where will you be?  
Jay: wow this place needs security  
Lloyd: I know Jay  
Scene switches to master Chen's noddle shop  
(you see three bad guys run out the door)  
Cole ( quickly): Quick they are escaping with all the money in the casher and running to spend it, so they can leave us random fortune cookies and a message saying that Zane is alive, saying they have to come to the island to participate in a stupid tournament that I'm too lazy to do.  
Kai: wow you're really bad when it comes to spoilers.  
Scene switches to Chen laughing  
Chen: Hahaha I win!  
Clouse: you're never sure that you have won master  
Chen: you destroyed my moment Clousy Clouse  
Zane: Those guys are weird.

 **I do not own Ninjago or how it should have ended!**


	2. Episode 36 How It Should Have Ended

**Special thanks to Hailstorm who inspired me to make another update love ya! This is for you!**

 **WARNING: as of this HISHE it gets very random, but it still how I think it should have ended,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or HISHE only the ideas I have for this How it should have ended**

Ninjago Episode 36 How it Should have ended  
Clouse: All rise for master Chen  
( a chair settles down on the ground but none is on the chair, You hear Chen on the next floor up)  
Chen: Uh Clouse I didn't sit down in time could you be good assistant and rise the chair thank you very much.  
(Clouse rises the chair and waits for Chen to sit down on the chair)  
Clouse: Oh master...  
(Chen comes in the chair this time)  
Chen (with food in his mouth): welcome to the tournament of elements  
Clouse: Um Master could you please swallow before you continue.  
(Chen swallows)  
Chen: Let's try this again shall we? welcome to the tournament of elements, now everyone can all... (changes tone) die.  
Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wait that's not part of the script.  
Kai: Sit down Jay.  
Jay: Okay, Okay.  
(Zane runs dramatically unto the set)  
Zane: I've escaped my cell.  
Jay: you're alive.  
Director: we told you we weren't gonna do that Zane.  
(Zane sighs and walks off set)  
Zane: I wanna VOICE MY CHARACTER!  
Director: Be patient Nindroid  
Scene Switches to Kai and Skylor  
Kai: Huh look's like we're neighbors, I'm Kai master of Fire.  
(His hand turns on fire, Kai doesn't realize it, but Skylor does)  
Skylor: Uh Kai...  
Kai: you'll ruin the scene Skylor say your li...  
(Kai realizes his hand is on fire, Kai screams)  
Kai (yelling in demanding tone): HELP ME PUT IT OUT! HELP ME PUT IT OUT! HELP ME PUT IT OUT! PLEASE!  
(A flame falls on the floor, but Skylor jumps on his balcony and uses ice to put it out, Kai doesn't care she used ice)  
Kai: huh you...saved my life!  
Skylor: what?! you don't even care I just used your friend's powers!  
Kai: you did? I didn't see anything  
Skylor: Ugh...but I just used...never mind.  
Later that night  
(Jay tries jumping onto the balcony but fails and falls on the ground)  
With Clouse and the snake  
Clouse: once you find the people that sneaked into our ceremony you will kill them  
Snake: whoa, whoa, whoa I'm not committing murder nah anuna bubye  
Clouse: gee I meant I wanted to give him a sandwich

 **A lot of guest stars in the next HISHE, FYI the guest are from the lord of the rings and the hobbit.**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


	3. Episode 37

**Gosh! It's been forever since I updated this anyway here it is!**

How Ninjago Episode 37 Should Have Ended?  
( Zane falls into the hole and sees the dragon, which roars at him, Smaug from ''The Hobbit'' randomly walks onto the set)  
Smaug: I am fire, I am...death.  
Titanium: whoa, whoa whoa this is my tv show Smaug, get off the set.  
Zane: wait wait you can talk?  
Titanium: Anything can happen in your dreams especially yours.  
Smaug: since when do you bug just the white ninja?  
Titanium: I don't the other ninjas have crazy dreams.  
Smaug: yeah which ninjas?  
Titanium: okay you win, sorry Pixal  
Pixal in the faclon: hey makes my job easy, I just gotta jock his memory, and bam first scene over.  
( Zane wakes up)  
Zane: where's Smaug? where's the two talking dragons?  
Pixal: what talking dragons? I'm just wanna jock your memory and be done with the torturing scene to me  
Zane: but I...how...never mind. Let's move on.  
(Nya and Sensei Wu are together Wu falls asleep)  
Nya: WAKE UP WU HELP ME WITH MY TOTURING RELATIONSHIP ISSUES!  
( Wu wakes up and Misko)  
Nya: Misko please help me with my relationship problems.  
Miscko: No no no I suck at romance advice come on Ganderual.  
Ganderual: Alright let's go I got a scene in the HISHE battle of five armies in four minutes so.  
Misko: I need you to do that creepy power thing you do  
Ganderual: WE ALL SURVIVE TIL THE NEXT MOVIEORSEASON OF THE SERIES!  
(Garmy, Wu, Nya, Misko)  
Miscko: all except my husband.  
Garmy: awe...  
Wu: Hard brother I know, wait aren't you supposed to be with the team  
Garmy: Oh...gotta run  
(Scene Switches)  
Lloyd: I know what we are being served a bunch of bologna, Jay...  
Kai: you still have that Makeup on your face Jay?  
Jay: It hides me and the men in the tournament like it.  
Kai: why do you want other men to like you like LOVE MUSHY LOVE LIKE!  
Cole: Kai why are you shouting?  
Kai: I can only hear 50% out of both ears in total!  
Form: he's weird  
Lloyd: I know.  
(Scene switches To Neuro and Clouse)  
Clouse: Um, this floor is restricted.  
Neuro: awe, I wanna see the pretty cobuie women.  
Clouse: I have a crush on them all too,  
(Neuro looks into Clouse's mind and sees a pony shaking her butt, I got this idea from a video here's the link: watch?v=h0l28Qmj9MY play it from 0:30 )  
Neuro: Uh... I didn't need to see that.  
Clouse: you saw the pony shaking her butt didn't you  
Neuro: We never tell anyone about this.  
Clouse: Agreed.

(Changes to Chen at the tournament)

Chen: Jay master of lightning vs. Cole master of...

(They start having a hissy fight)

Chen: Huh? What? I was for sure that they would try killing each other, oh well let's move on

(Chen sends both Jay and Cole down a trap door.)


	4. Author's Note

**I'm Leaving...**

 **You wanna know why? It's because none reviews and when none reviews I feel like none reads, and when I feel like none reads I feel worthless here...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	5. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	6. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen.**

 **Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one.**

 **The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this.**

 **Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy.**

 **Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

 **Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

 **Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

 **Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't?**

 **Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

 **I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
